


By My Side

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Hilda Valentine Goneril, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Dimitri has always helped Hilda with anything she ever needed, despite the insistence that she was only using him. Yet, when the tables turned and he needed someone at his side, she was there, never changing.Now though, her past behaviour bothers her and she confronts him to admit the truth...A truth he admits he already knew.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/gifts).



> For Moonspite, who is the kind of reader that every author wishes to have. I always look forward to your kudos and comments and so when you asked me to write this... I knew I had to make it good. Hopefully you enjoy it and continue to be my inspiration to keep writing!

Dimitri had always been the type of person to help when someone was in need, but it seemed like there was always that one person that asked for his help more frequently than the rest… 

And he was ok with that.

Hilda transferred to the Blue Lions initially because the professor was around their age and she thought he would be more susceptible to her charms, trying often to get out of homework or training… but when that didn't work, the first person she went to was Dimitri. 

Very rarely did Dimitri ever deny her when she came running, though sometimes, like with her asking him to do her classwork, he offered a compromise that she would eventually agree to… but for the most part, he helped her with anything she convinced him she needed. The rest of his peers, namely Sylvain and Ingrid, always tried to warn him that he was being used, that she only went to him because he didn't say no and if he did, she wouldn't bother. Back then he was pretty sure he denied it, even though he knew it was true… but he just… couldn't help it. Whenever she needed help, manipulation and pretending aside, he would always be there to help. 

But... 

When everything happened with Edelgard, his trial… losing Dedue… He lost himself. Nothing mattered to him but blood and revenge. He stopped caring about himself, about others… even once the professor and those he once called friends returned, he wanted nothing more than Edelgard's head. He fought with himself, tormented by his own past and his guilt, struggling to stay a float. During that time, not many bothered him… watching only from afar with pity or scorn in their eyes. All except Hilda, who, even knowing that he was not all there, would still come to the cathedral, leaving him food, complaining about having to work, trying to get him to do things for her. He ignored her every time and she didn't push... but she also didn't give up. 

That, Dimitri later realized, is where the healing began.

As the war raged on, Dedue returned, saved by men of Duscur that they had helped years before, further pulling the wayward prince back out of the darkness. They lost Rodrigue at Gronder, an event that hit Dimitri hard and when Byleth confronted him, he finally broke down. The remorse he felt and the blood on his hands was almost too much to bear and while he was alone... thinking of a way to apologize to all of them for everything he had done… Hilda stopped by. To complain that she needed to clean the library and she just… it was so hard! Dimitri was a little stunned that she had come by, but asked her if she would like help with the task, insisting it would help clear his head. And as they left for the library…

He smiled.

For the first time in years. 

Things started to go back to normal then, or at least as normal as things could be during a war. Dimitri, now more himself that he was pretty sure he ever had been, apologized to all of his friends and comrades, turning their sights to the kingdom instead. Everyone worked tirelessly to reclaim the capital, then rescue Claude in Derdriu, then the Silver Maiden, then the long, hard fought and earned victory that brought the end to a nearly six year long war. And yet... in between it all, Dimitri *still* found time to help Hilda with the most frivolous things. 

No one knows if Hilda finally grew a conscious and started feeling bad about it… or if Ingrid had finally lost her temper and told her off for years and years of this nonsense… but during the party following Dimitri's coronation, she saw him slip away… and she followed suit. When she found him out on that balcony, staring out at the night like that… she looked concerned for half a second before wiping it away and plastering that innocent smile back to her face. 

"Hey there, Your Majesty. Hiding from the party?"

"Hmm? Ah, Hilda." Dimitri said as he turned around, giving her a gentle, soft smile. "Yes… I just needed a moment. I will return soon enough... Is there something I can help you with?"

The fact that he automatically asked if she needed help did make her feel a little bit bad. "No. Not right now. Just… saw you leave. Came to check on you. That sort of thing. You are so super sweet for asking though!"

"Ah. I see." He said with a small chuckle as he turned away again to look out into the night. "Well, should you think of anything, I will be happy to assist."

She stood there for a moment, staring at his back with something of a pout on her face… but it wasn't because he wasn't being helpful… it was because now he was being TOO helpful. Didn't even question it! Slowly she walked over to join him, huffing as she leaned on the wall. 

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes! You are just…" She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat and glanced over at him. "You know like half the stuff I complain about not being able to do is just-"

"You trying to get out of a task you have no desire to do?" He asked, looking at her with a smirk. "Yes. I'm aware."

A comical look of shock crossed her face. "Wait… you  _ knew _ ?? And you just… kept doing things for me? Most people stop once they figure it out…"

"I've known for years… and believe me, Sylvain and Ingrid have tried to talk sense into me since our days at the officer's academy. Saying you were only using me because I wouldn't say no and the like." He huffed out a small chuckle and looked back out into the night. 

"Well I mean.. Yeah! I was! Or at least that's how it started out… but… if you knew, why didn't you..." 

"It wasn't a matter of wouldn't… but couldn't. Not until… well..." He admitted, sighing softly at the thought of that dark time. "But when I was able to, it didn't matter to me that you were only doing it to get out of the task or that you were simply lazy. When I would complete the task… you would always look so happy. That bright, beautiful smile of yours was very precious to me… and still is."

"Oh whoa… I didn't know you felt so deeply about it…" She got quiet for a moment, letting that sink in before she just smiled. "I guess I don't feel  _ as  _ bad then for doing it. Or for pestering you when you clearly didn't want anyone around you."

"Oh please. Don't feel bad for it at all. If I am honest, you are probably the only reason that I was able to be pulled from that dark place… that sense of normalcy you gave me by not treating me any differently than you had been kept me from completely losing myself. In actuality…" he turned to face her then, removing one of his gloves before taking her hand. "I truly believe you saved my life. And for that I am thankful… I owe you a debt I could never repay." 

"Weeell. I suppose I can take credit for that." She said with a coy grin. "Ooooh does that make me like… a hero? I am the reason the great Savior King is here after all."

He laughed, squeezing her hand softly. "Yes. I suppose it does… Hilda. Can I ask you something?"

"I mean… now that you said something, I'm going to be way too curious, so you kind of  _ have _ to now."

"Right… I know I have not been able to take the time to express myself in a suitable way… but I have already sent word to your brother of my intention to do this, so please forgive my inability to properly court you, however…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, delicate ring, adorned with pink stones and intricate details. "The road ahead for me will be… a challenge to put it mildly... and I know that I cannot do it alone. All I ask from you though is to simply remain at my side. Let your presence give me the strength it always has so that I may yet be a man befitting a throne… and in return, I will continue to give you my aid… and my undying love…"

"Me??"

"Yes… you." His voice was soft, nervous almost… though a small smirk did spread across his face. "And do not worry. I will not expect a thing else from you."

"Good. Cause I have to draw a line somewhere. From now on I only plan to do what I want! Like… if I just happened to want to support you for the rest of our lives, I will. And I will do my best at that and only that!" She said very matter-of-factly, a blush and a goofy smile on her face that she tried to hide behind her right hand. "But… if you reeeeally wanna deal with that your whole life, then I guess I have no choice but to accept."

Dimitri practically lit up, sliding the ring on her finger and scooping her up into his arms. She let out a shrill squeak that melted into a fit of giggles. 

"Goodness… you'd think I just made your night!"

"You did. You most certainly did." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, lips lingering briefly before he looked toward the door, his eye catching movement as a familiar scarf disappeared from sight. "Seems I am missed… shall we return to the festivities?"

"Are you going to carry me~?"

"If you would like, certainly."

"Good! Because I could really get used to this." She smiled then and snuggled a little closer, head laying on his chest with a smile. "In your arms for the rest of my life? Guess I'm pretty lucky, huh?'"

"You? I am not so sure..." He laughed, heading back toward the door. "However, I do know that tonight… I am the luckiest man alive."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please... Please tell me you aren't surprised? Its me. This is what I do xD
> 
> Come hang out on Twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
